Insane
by ClaraO
Summary: El se quedo en silencio. Yo me quede en silencio . después de una hora llego una enfermera y lo saco de la habitación. No volvió. Todas las noches lloraba pero repetía "esto es lo mejor para él".Sin importar nada, yo lo amaba. pesimo summaruy Leanlaa


**Insane **

**Bella Pov**

Estaba sentada en una banca de mi parque favorito. Tenia un libro en mis manos… necesitaba cambiar de ambiente, necesitaba colores, estaba cansada del blanco.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen

Lo mire algo sorprendida-mi nombre es Bella Swan

-encantado de conocerte, estamos leyendo el mismo libro y pensé en discutirlo contigo, además de que me pareces….

Ese fue el día q lo conocí. El día que conocí al amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

-Dejame! Sueltameeee!

-no eh hecho nada malo Bella ¿Qué te pasa?

-que no te amo, entiéndelo

Su cara expresaba solo un sentimiento. Dolor

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-porque es verdad.

_¿Cómo le puedes decir eso a Edward?_

-Lárgate de una buena vez

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se volteo y me dijo

-volveré te lo juro!

**Edward Pov**

¿Qué LE PASABA A Bella, a aquella chica linda e inteligente que conocí un dia?. Hace mas de un año que nos mudamos y vivíamos juntos. Ella era algo rara y hacia cosas contradictorias pero pensé que era su forma de ser.

Pero lo de hoy … reboso mi paciencia.

-Edwaaaard vuelveeeeee no queiiero que te vallas

Vi a Bella abnegada en lagrimas.

Me partió el corazón. La amaba tanto.

Corrí hacia ella y la abrace y trate de calmar su llanto.

-no te dejare, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

-Te amo –le dije, pero ella de inmediato de volteo

-a donde vas?

Seguía caminando por las habitaciones del apartamento

-¿no me vas a responder?

-DEJAME TRANQUILA!

Y cerro la ultima puerta que quedaba.

-Ábreme!- le dije mientras la trataba de tumbar la puerta.

-NOOO

-Ábreme maldita sea!

-LARGATE

-esta bien, pero no esperes que regrese. Estoy harto de todo, estoy harto de ti

Y me fui.

Desperté en la cama con ella a mi lado, no se bien como paso pero esto me agradaba.

Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-hola

-hola

-perdóname… no hiciste nada malo. Todo fue mi culpa.

-descuida, preciosa.

-no habrá una próxima vez.

-lo se.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

.me!

-me estas diciendo algo cariño? –grito Edward desde la cocina.

-noooooo

_-a la ventana, vamos a la ventana_

-no, no quiero…

_-no te estoy preguntando si quieres_

-estoy con Edward y ahora soy feliz dejame en paz

_-no quiero, estoy dentro de tu cabeza, soy tu_

Me acerque a la ventana…

_-y ahora SALTA_

Estaba a punto de hacerlo

-Bella, cariño, Alice al teléfono.

Después de hablar con mi cuñada decidí ir a dar una vuelta al parque.

Desde que había tenido el accidente en el que murieron mis padres hace dos años había sufrido de doble personalidad.

_**Flash Back**_

_Contaba mis 17 años y acababa de graduarme de preparatoria. Soy hija única así que mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mi._

_-a donde quieres ir princesa?- decía mi padre _

_-donde sea!- mis padres se reían. Eran felices…_

_Al salir del restaurante y en camino a casa mis padres iban tomados de la mano y aveces miraban hacia atrás. En sus ojos veía orgullo y amor. De repente unas luces me encandelillaron. Lo siguiente que vi eran paredes blancas. Estaba en el hospital. había tenido un accidente . un camionero borracho se había pasado la luz roja. Mis padres habían muerto._

_**Fin del flas Back**_

Ese era mi mas grande secreto, que ni Edward sabia.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov**

Estaba con mi mejor amigo tomándonos una cerveza.

-no lo sé Jazz, Bella es extraña, no sé si podre seguir asi, con su constante amor y odio.

-¿Por qué lo dices esta vez?

-hoy, me pareció que ella estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana

-¿nunca has pensado que ella tenga un problema de Trastorno de identidad disociativo?

-en español Jasper

-personalidad multiple

-Bella no está loca!

-yo se que no esta loca, es algo muy ajeno a eso…

-no lo estoy tan seguro de eso Jasper y mejor me voy…

No podía creer lo que mi amigo me estaba diciendo. Pero algo me dejaba la cabeza dando vueltas: el era un sicólogo.

.

.

.

.

_FUEGO, FUEGO, PRENDE LA CASA EN FUEGO, YA SABES QUE NOS GUSTA EL CALOR_

No no puedo hacer eso

_Claro que puedes toma la cajetilla de fósforos , enciendo uno y tíralo q ese montón de papeles_

No

_Ya tienes la caja en tus manos_

No lo voy a hacer

… _y ya prendiste un fosforo_

Mentiraa!

_Y ahí va_

…Y después de eso todo paso muy rápido.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov**

Fuego!

Bella!

Entre desesperado al apartamento y la encontré en medio de las llamas inmóvil.

-Bella? Me escuchas, cariño?

Ella seguía sin responderme.

La cargue y nos dirigí hacia la salida.

Ella no reaccionaba.

Cogi mi móvil…

-hola Jasper… necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

.

Después de todo Jasper tenia razón. Me sentí pésimo al enterarme lo de sus padres, ella siempre evadía el tema. Ahora sabia que necesitaba ayuda. Y yo no la dejaría. Después de todo estaba enamorado. La amaba , amaba todo de ella. Hasta el modo en el que me odiaba a veces.

.

.

.

Estaba en el piso del hospital. Mi papá estaba revisando a Bella. Yo no quería hacerlo. Estaba inconciente, temia perderla.

-hijo

-como esta?

-calmate, va a estar bien

-todavía no despierta?

-lo hará pronto, inhalo mucho humo .vete a casa

-no, me quedare

Yo me quedare hasta que ella no respire. Espero que eso no pase pronto.

**Bella Pov**

Una sensación de dejavú me poblo de repente.

El pitido. Pip, pip. me tenia harta

¿Dónde estoy? Que paso aquí?

Todo era blanco. ¿habia sido todo un sueño? Edward era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-tranquilícese jovencita, tómelo con calma.

Solo asentí.

Sentí que la puerta se habría.

-Bella!

-con calma Joven

Me incorpore y vi a mi ángel aproximarse a mi.

-siento no haber estado cuando despertaste- dijo abrazándome

-no tienes por que disculparte

-te amo

-no

-no que, cariño?

-no, no te merezco

-Bella

-no digas nada, no lo hagas mas difícil

-se lo de tus padres

-…¿Cómo?

-por el historial medico

-aun asi Edward, no puedo pedirte esto. Seria un castigo.

-para mi no es un castigo

-no te merezco

-pero yo te amo

-no, vete. Puede que hoy no lo entiendas pero encontraras a la mujer indicada para ti. Yo no soy. Ninguna de las dos somos buenas para ti –dije haciéndole chiste sobre mi problema

El se quedo en silencio. Yo me quede en silencio . después de una hora llego una enfermera y lo saco de la habitación. No volvió.

Todas las noches lloraba pero repetía "esto es lo mejor para él".

Sin importar nada, yo lo amaba.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov**

sabia que Bella tenia terapias con Jasper desde hacia un mes . No la había olvidado, no me había rendido. Solo le había dado tiempo, espacio. Y yo la quería de vuelta.

Llegue a las 4. A la hora de su terapia y entre a la oficina. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá de cuero y cuando me vio entrar solto un grito.

Mi amigo sabia que vendría y nos dejo a solas

-¿Qué haces acá?

-vine por ti

Me acerque a ella

-no

-se que estas mejor

-eso es cierto, pero todavía no…

-y que estas mas tranquila

-sii pero no puedo obligarte…

-no me obligas, déjame elegir. Te elijo a ti. Ayer, hace dos semanas, hace un mes. Desde el dia en que te conocí.

-pero yo estoy mal

-no, cariño, te equivocas. Eres tu. Y eso es lo que amo

-te amo

-y yo a ti. Desde y para siempre

**Bella Pov**

-sin importar nada? –le pregunte, porque aun cuando me decía todo esto, yo quería que fuera feliz.

-sin importar nada

Y entonces lo cogí del cuello de su camisa y lo bese.

Sabia que el dudaría y que pelearíamos. Sabia que mientras yo estuviera en tratamiento-ósea no curada del todo- habría caos. Pero él volvería, yo volvería. Porque nos amábamos.

**(N/A: hello! Ok, este Fic es algo… inusual , no?... pero se me ocurrió mientras veía y escuchaba la canción • I love the way you lie de Eminem y ps bueeeeno salió esto. Les recomiendo la canción! )**


End file.
